callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Intervention (weapon)
Should this tip be added? I noticed that if you do the quick knife exploit (knife - semtex/throwing knife - change weapon) with the intervention the time the intervention readies after the knifing is much faster than any other gun with this exploit Xydrek 18:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Quick scoping ? :) hello :) i can quickscope but what im lokking to know is how not to get owned with poeple using assault rifles/smg etc. while im quickscoping :) any help is appriecated :) : First of all, you ABSOLUTELY NEED Sleight of Hand PRO so that the ADS is quick. I recommend using the Intervention because it has slightly higher accuracy. (unless you don't like bolts) Second, it's best to find cover to go prone under or somewhere to retreat because if you miss, you're screwed without a fail-safe tactic. Third, it takes practice and patience to get really good at it. Good luck. Tri-force03 04:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) BAM! - I think the intervention has a higher chance to no scope an enemy because it has a tighter hip accuracy than the barret 50.cal You guys do know that the in-game stats are complete lies. No-scopes are completely random. Munchable901|TaLk? 02:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : We were talking about quick scoping... : And no, the stats aren't complete lies, they're just grossly exagerated. Tri-force03 04:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Would Like to add this line to the Page for the intervention: -- As stated by most proffesional players, the purpose of a sniper is to deliver one-shot kills. Not to simply be a long-ranged shooter. This explains why players still use the intervention, even though the .50 cal is arguably, more convenient. The argument for the .50 cal is that "if you miss, you can take another shot quicker than the intervention" The counter-argument to this, as stated by any good sniper is simply: "Real snipers, don't miss." -- It's the sole reason i use the intervention :P : Next time you post, please sign... : This is Call of Duty, not the real world. Why do we have AC-130s using 105mm rounds to take down personnel or predator drones stocked with fifteen or so missiles to take down enemies? Maybe snipers don't miss in real life, but this is CoD, NOT real life. Tri-force03 04:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) What is the perfect sidearm when using the Intervention ? Is it maybe the SPAS-12, or the USP .45 Akimbo/Tactical Knife? - Guest - No Account here ->No Signature First, you still sign it, it just puts your IP address down instead of a signature. Second, doesn't this discussion belong in a forum? The talk page is for discussing improvements to the article. Third, the best sidearm isn't one specific gun, it depends on how you play. Oorah! 14:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Scope Sway I don't know if it's just me, but since the most recent patch the scope sway seems significantly smaller. Anyone else notice this, or am I gonig crazy? Allstarn09 19:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I'll look. Is this the patch that applies to all, or just those who by the DLC? 13:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) dhruvn Non-trigger hand placement for Trivia After noticing this while playing multiplayer for a long time, I noticed that a character holds his non-trigger hand very close to the magazine, it appeared as though his hand was in the middle of the carrying handle and right in front of the magazine. I went back to look at the Intervention in the Create-A-Class section and there is a handle to carry it with up side down, then the magazine right next to it, then the trigger, however there is only about a half an inch of space between them, of which no human hand would be able to fit between. So after looking at it from a first person perspective I looked at a friend holding it in 3rd person, and it appears that the character holds the Intervention with their non-trigger hand where the magazine cartridge would normally be, however when you look at them, the magazine cartridge is absent, in place of which is the non-trigger hand. The character also appears to put his hand so close to his other hand when holding it in first person that I highly doubt a normal human being would be able to hold such a heavy, unwieldy object. Just a little fun fact I noticed that may find its home in the Trivia section. Name of article would it be better if we called the article CheyTac M200 only because the (weapon) bit isn't really a good title. WHATS BETTER, WA2000 OR INTERVENTION? I CANT DECIDE BETWEEN THE TWO Intervention has better multipliers, WA2000 is semi-automatic. I prefer the barret. Intervention is what it's called in-game. Plus, we don't put manufacturer names in article titles unless it's shown in-game. WouldYouKindly 17:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) He's right, check the weapons policy here: http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty_Wiki:Weapon_rules 13:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, since the early days of this wiki policy has always been to call a weapon by its real name rather than its game name. I don't know when consensus to change this was passed but I've never seen anything saying we go with the in game name.-- 18:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, my bad then. But we still don't put brand names in the article titles unless it's ingame (like the W1200). I'd be fine with something along the lines of "M200 Intervention" though WouldYouKindly 18:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) SVD, AKS-74u, and Winchester Model 1200 (and probably some others I missed) are perfect examples of guns in game that are named differently on the wiki. I too was under the impression that weapon's were supposed to have its actual name versus the one in game. Because originally the first line would say something like, "'''The Desert Eagle Mark XIX', or as called in-game, the Desert Eagle..."'' 18:33, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I think that "M200 Intervention" would be fine. We should make a voting for a more desirable name or this article Ok then. If nobody has any objections i'll go ahead and move it then. WouldYouKindly 19:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :The MW2 weapons use their in-game names to make it easier for those new to the game to find the articles they want. The otheer weapon pages can stay as they are because its assumed they know the alternate names because of how long the game has been out. Darkman 4 21:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Suppressor Just wanted to point out that the name PGRS-1 is actually the designation of the muzzle brake, not the suppressor. Russian Stampings From the trivia section: "Strangely enough, the Intervention has Russian stampings on the side, although the weapon originated in America. There are speculations that there may be some event in the story plot (although unspecified), where Russia also produced the Intervention. Otherwise, the stampings would have been in English." If anyone knows how to read Russian and has the time, do you guys think you are able to translate the stampings? That would be helpful to the trivia section, thanks. -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif [[user talk:Blemo|'TALK']] • • • '''MESSAGE' :Cancel that. Stampings are in English. -- ''[[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif [[user talk:Blemo|'TALK']] • • • '''MESSAGE' Hold breath time? I think I just found out why the Intervention trumps other rifles. BTW this is just feelings. I think that the Intervention has a longer hold breath time, more than the WA2000 and slightly longer than the Barrett. Or it's just my sense. Anyone? 11:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) It's just you, the only thing that allows you to hold your breath longer is Steady Aim Pro. CAW4 17:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) It does have longer time as mentioned in the article. CAW don't give information that you or a reliable source hasn't confirmed. 10:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) An article that any random troll can edit isn't exactly a reliable source. The OP even said that it was just a feeling, and throughout all the time I've spent using sniper rifles, the Intervention has not shown itself to be any better or worse in terms of time spent holding breath. CAW4 13:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I just tested the Intervention against the M21, with and without steady aim, and they both have the exact same hold breath time. CAW4 13:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) P.P.S. And where does the article say that the Intervention has a longer hold time? I just read through it and it was nowhere to be found. CAW4 13:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Quick-scoping accuracy It says Intervention has a superior quick-scoping accuracy. How so? :It's totally wrong, I'll remove it - thanks for the heads up. ''16:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) FMJ and more hit markers? After playing with the intervention exclusively for nearly a month I am finding that I get more hit markers on torso shots while having the FMJ attachment equiped. I have heard other players express similar concerns. Could this possibly be a bug similar to the AK47 losing damage with attachments in COD4? Really? I find it to be reversed. I get more "hit" markers with no fmj then I do with fmj. I usually put fmj on the intervention for the added bonus of a one shot kill to the lower chest and stomache O.o FMJ gives a slight damage increase only when shot through a surface 10:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Shooter movie. Why delete the trivia about the Intervention being put in the game because of the movie shooter. It is most likely true. I agree, It had been removed for having no reference to CoD, that is true but i can spot quite alot in this article that have no reference to CoD. -- NitramPro Camo pics I'd like to put out pictures of every camo, but I don't know how. Can someone help me? There is already pages on camo, but they are all one page for each camo rather than one page for all. would be a good page to have but would be alot of bother to do because of all the pages that already exist on camo. --NitramPro Part about weapon accuracy stats I have noted missed shots with both the EBR and Barrett at very long distances (Derail, warehouse behind non-Spetsnaz spawn to rooftops of buildings on Spetsnaz spawn) even with the crosshairs carefully aimed at stationary targets. It seems to me that the Intervention and WA2000 hit more often at those distances. Just a thought. EEA 02:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Intervention vs. barrett Intervention: -Beats barrett at very long ranges -camos look sexy on intervention -faster reload Barrett: -more ammo -ability to shoot many fast shots (helps in close combat and long ranged) I think its everyones own choice which one they like, I started with intervention, then I went for barret, next is intervention and so on... Finlandomg 18:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Finlandomg :"Beats barrett at very long ranges" Not correct. Every single gun in the game has perfect accuracy at infinite distance when aiming down the sights, except shotguns, the AT4, the RPG and the grenade launcher. The Barrett is much superior to the Intervention. It has 5 rounds more in each magazine and is not bolt action, and does the exact same damage. 18:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, thats just my opinion Finlandomg 18:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Finlandomg That list forgot to add that the Intervention can be fired with perfect accuracy as soon as you press the aim trigger. serously, wtf is with that? Its not even noscoping or quickscoping, its just BS. I'm surprised this is not mentioned in the article. TheFedExPope 07:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Title I know this might seem minor, but shouldn't the w in weapon be capitalized? [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Lt.']] [[User_talk:Cpl._Dunn|'Dunn']] 12:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it should, because it's just for differentiating between the weapon and it's other uses. The-Dreamcaster 12:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but the one for Intervention (Level) is capitalized so I thought that this one should be too. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Lt.']] [[User_talk:Cpl._Dunn|'Dunn']] 13:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) 'Hit markers' Please address hitmarkers, or when you shoot someone w/ Intervention & SP and no kill. Please explain to the children that they're unintentionally shooting arms and legs and that's why theyre not getting kills. Thanks ~StillV2 Best Sniper The intervention (in my opinion is the best sniper on mw2). Who left that message? EpicLegand28 19:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Best sniper? Oh hell no, its by far the worst. A Lonely Nomad 16:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Mate are you kidding me, the best sniper on MW2 is by far the Barrett 50 cal. due to it's looks and it's rate of fire Hind d 01:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Agreed Super2k 17:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Akimbo Interventions? Does anyone think it LOOKS very possible to cut off the stock and hold two M200's at one time? I know its not possible, the gun being so long, but for some reason every time I see the gun I picture it without a stock. Slowrider7 03:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Prob not - you need one hand to cycle the bolt and the other to hold it - unless you can cycle to bolt with one hand. 13:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) dhruvn Impossible. You can't hold the weapon and cycle the bolt at the same time with one hand. 13:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC) In closed beta every single weapon could be held as akimbo with barely any change in accuracy and very interesting load animation as it was pretty much the normal reload except you have a huge gun in the other hand (if you were just reloading one gun you could fire the other) and then if you were missing ammo from the other gun too it would play the animation as a mirrored version 10:23, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Quick Scoping The Intervention is famous for quick scoping Reccomendation Sleight Of Hand Pro Stopping Power Pro Steady Aim Pro FMJ Thermal or ACOG DaSiLeNtKiLLA 17:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Quick scoping shouldn't be mentioned in this article, or any other for that matter. CAW4 02:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Title I think the W in (weapon) should be capitalized. Shotrocket6 14:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :We just changed it to uncapitalizing it, wy would we revert that? Cpl. Wilding 14:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Why is (weapon) there any way? Talk Blog 09:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Because there is something else of the same name, E.G., a level. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 08:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) No Scoping I would like it to say in the article that if u tap the zoom button (i will call it that since i dont know what it is for xbox but i know its L1 for PS3) and fire the bullet willl go straight center. I have tested this and 'used it. Try it out for youself if you dont belive me. I know it may not help but still its a little glitch that works for the Intervention '''and '''Barret. Im not entierly sure for the WA2000 or M21 ERB since i personly do not use either of them. 16:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I've tried this but I can't get it to work, I managed to get a few shots dead centre out of about 50 from the Intervention, but I think they were coincidence. How long does the L1 button need to be held down for? ''16:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Fall camo pic please stop undoing my edits. the pic is useless self advertisement, and should not be featured. Super2k 20:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :umm, what? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 17:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Intervention I like the barrett 50 cal. ten times better than the intervention 1. it looks better and 2.it's way faster Hind d 23:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Trivia - create a class There should be mentioned that the intervention and 50.cal change place from the create a class, where intervention is the top sniper (location) to the barrack where it is only number two. Glitch? When I empty reload the Intervention, When he takes out the mag, the gun is officially loaded. By the way, my game was pre-owned. Was it tampered with or is the Intervention empty reload glitched? Elavenger209 15:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Proof that it is in MW3? Is there any other evidence that the sniper on the bus in the MW3 Multiplayer trailer was using an intervention because to me it looked like a Remington MSR There IS no evidence. It IS an MSR in the trailer .:Archer 250:. 00:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Locked? Why are so many weapon pages locked? They should be unlocked at least after a while. I want to remove this: "Sometimes it is attached with an ACOG Scope, making it an assault-type sniper rifle, giving the user peripheral vision '''and less aim recoil" ACOGs do not reduce recoil, however, they reduce the speed of the sway on sniper rifles..- :Done.- 01:47, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Also, create an account. You can track all your edits and edit semi protected pages, and your IP isn't revealed. 01:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Quickscope with marathon? I tried it with marathon, i think it is better than soh 13:30, February 9, 2012 (UTC)1 13:30, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Not really relevant to anything. 13:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC)